The present invention relates to a drive device for driving two members in which a single drive source opens/closes or slides a shutter member for opening and closing an opening of a storage section in a vehicle, a cover for opening and closing a portion of the storage section, or a storage member for sliding back and forth within the storage section, so that, for example, an electronic system installed in the vehicle becomes invisible from outside through a window of the vehicle. The present invention also relates to a shielding system for a vehicle having the drive device for driving two members for opening/closing or sliding a shutter member, cover, or storage member.
In recent years, an electronic equipment such as navigation system and audio system installed in a parked vehicle has been often stolen. One of contributing factors may be that such a system installed in a vehicle is visible from outside through a window. In order to shield and make the system installed in a vehicle invisible, an installation rack has been proposed (Patent Reference 1). The installation rack includes a storage space for storing an article; a rack main body having a front opening, a shutter for opening and closing the storage space, a first drive mechanism for opening and closing the shutter, a slide member disposed in the rack main body to be slidable in a longitudinal direction; and a second drive mechanism for sliding the slide member.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 05-21498
The conventional installation rack described above is provided with motors each driving the first drive mechanism for opening and closing the shutter and the second drive mechanism for sliding the slide member. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a space for installing the two motors, thereby making it difficult to use a space effectively and increasing cost of the installation rack due to the two motors.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive device for driving two members provided with a single drive source.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.